Garet Big Mistake
by Neriokili
Summary: its ALL in the title (he makes a mistake)
1. Chapter 1 Garet in Imil

Garet's BIG mistake  
  
Chapter One It was a normal day in Vale, the sun was shining, and the puppies were playing..  
  
BANG  
  
"AHHHHH" screamed Garet "we're all gonna DIE!"  
  
"Calm down, Garet" said Ivan "We are NOT going to die, it was just Isaac using Grand Gaia". Garet stared at him as if he was mad.  
  
"What do you MEAN we're not gonna die? If Isaac is practising his Psynergy, it DOES mean we're gonna die! AHHHHHHHH!" Ivan raised one eyebrow, then shook his head and walked away. "Hmmph". Garet tutted. "Ignorant boy."  
  
"Don't call Ivan ignorant!" Mia came strolling down the stairs, and stopped to glare venomously at Garet.  
  
"For one, it isn't very nice. For another, Ivan is NOT ignorant. He's actually very bright, well, more than you are anyway". She smirked. Isaac's head appeared from behind his house, where he had been practising his Psynergy.  
  
"What's all the fuss about? Ivan just told me something about Garet thinking it's the end of the world or something. All because I'm practising my Grand Gaia?" Garet turned scarlet.  
  
"Uh. Well. Whenever you're umm. practising your Psynergy things always seem to." At that moment he had to stop because of Mia kicking him very hard in the shins.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two, but when are we going to Imil? Because we were meant to be visiting Megan and Justin today."  
  
"Ivan!" shouted Garet. "We're going to."  
  
"I'm behind you, Garet". Garet jumped, and spun around to see Ivan leaning against a tree, watching them. "Don't do that! It scares me!" Garet muttered. Isaac came from behind his house and stood next to Ivan.  
  
"Well?"  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Not again, Garet!" Isaac groaned as they emerged from Bilibin Cave.  
  
"We've been trekking for hours." At this, Ivan turned around and looked at Garet, frowning slightly.  
  
"Are you sure? I think it's been ten minutes." Mia scowled.  
  
"Well, we're almost there anyway, so stop complaining."  
  
"Fine". Garet stalked ahead of them, head in the air, and disappeared from view into the trees. A moment later, there was a resounding yell, and a splash. Mia and Ivan looked at each other, and rushed forward, closely followed by Isaac, who seemed to be muttering something about clumsy Mars Adepts. When Ivan reached the edge of the trees, he saw Garet submerged waist deep in a freezing river. Mia giggled.  
  
"You should really watch where you're going, Garet".  
  
"HELP I'M DROWNING!!" screamed Garet "now I am going to die!!!!"  
  
"Um. Garet? Garet, the water's up to your knees." Ivan pointed out.  
  
"AHHH! I'M. huh?" Garet looked down and saw that the water was, indeed, only up to his knees. "I. um. I knew that! I was just. playing." Garet laughed nervously. All the others were looking at him sceptically. There was a long silence. Finally, Isaac coughed and said,  
  
"We better get going to Imil."  
  
*********  
  
"Mia! Since when did you get back?" Mia turned to see Megan and Justin standing at the gates to the Sanctum. Smiling, she returned their greeting. Meanwhile, Garet had disappeared.  
  
"Isaac? Isaac. Where's Garet?" Ivan asked. When Isaac continued to stare into thin air, he nudged him gently with his elbow.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry, Ivan".  
  
"Isaac, Garet has vanished again" Ivan said. Mia gave a contemptuous snort, and said  
  
"Well, that's rather obvious.". When Ivan and Isaac looked puzzled, she sighed, and motioned for them to listen. After about a moment, yet another scream came from the north of Imil, near the waterfall.  
  
"Oh, now what?" Ivan sighed.  
  
"We better go and see." suggested Isaac. They all hurried to the Sanctum doorway and looked down on the waterfall. Another yell ricocheted off the cliffs, emanating from the icy cave in the waterfall. Ivan couldn't help but give a small smile. "It seems Garet tried ice-skating".  
  
"And failed miserably". Mia added. Isaac came up and all three Adepts looked down as a very wet and rather bedraggled Garet came out of the cave. He was examining his hand and grimacing.  
  
"What's the matter, Garet?" Isaac called down. Garet glared up at him.  
  
"I tried to go ice-skating, but it didn't work. I fell over, and now I've gotten my hair wet, and my hand half frozen." He was interrupted at this point by Mia and Isaac bursting out laughing. Ivan didn't move, nor say anything, but he grinned. Garet looked like he was about to throw an Inferno in their direction. When they didn't stop laughing, that's exactly what he did. Luckily Ivan noticed and unleashed Flash, whom had insisted on accompanying them to Imil,  
  
"In case they got in trouble" as the Djinni had put it, and it blocked the attack. Mia scowled.  
  
"You'll pay for that." Ivan ducked as Mia launched an Ice Missile over his head. It hit Garet, causing him to slip and fall over on the ice.  
  
' I wish I wasn't so CLUMSY' Garet thought glumly to himself as Mia grinned triumphantly, and Isaac was laughing so hard, he had fallen over. "Oh Garet, your clumsiness has got you into so much trouble. You wrecked my roof, you handed over the Elemental Stars." Isaac carried on with a long list of Garet's faults. Ivan, meanwhile, had gone into the Sanctum, and Mia was still looking very dangerous indeed, lest Garet try anything again. When Isaac had finished, Garet managed to pull himself over to the riverbank, and started up towards the Sanctum, and where Isaac and Mia stood. Ivan looked out of a window in the building. "Come on Isaac, Mia, Garet. Dinner's ready!" "Oh good. I was hungry" Garet stated as he went into the Sanctum. Isaac and Mia exchanged glances, sighed, then followed. 


	2. Chapter 2 Garet in Kalay

Chapter 2 "It's Christmas tomorrow!" Isaac said happily as he approached Garet. Garet didn't bother to look up. They were back in Vale after visited Megan and Justin, Mia's apprentices in Imil. Ivan and Mia had each gone back to their respective hometown.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Garet asked. Isaac seemed a bit put out by this. "I was hoping to invite Mia and Ivan over to Vale for Christmas."  
  
"You'll have to ask Master Hammet first" Garet commented.  
  
"Well. I'll just have to go and ask him" Isaac muttered. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
Isaac frowned, then suddenly, his face brightened. "I know! You can go up to Imil and ask Mia!". Garet immediately jumped up and faced Isaac. " If you think I'm going up there again."  
  
"What's so bad about Imil?"  
  
"It's cold.and icy.and"- Garet trailed off.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the point" Isaac said. "Fine, you go to Kalay, and I'll go to Imil". With that, Isaac turned, and walked off towards his house to get prepared for the journey. Garet turned back to practising his Move Psynergy.  
  
"GARET!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU JUST CRUSHED MY FLOWERS!" Garet jumped, and in doing so, lost his concentration. The upright log, which he had been attempting to Move, fell onto his foot.  
  
"OWW! KAY!" His older sister stood behind him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"YOU CRUSHED MY FLOWERS. AGAIN" Kay screamed "I DIDN'T GET YOU LAST TIME 'COZ YOU HAD TO LEAVE TO SAVE THE WORLD BUT NOW!."  
  
Garet gulped, his sister could be scary. He ran off to Kalay.  
  
*******  
  
When Garet got to Kalay Ivan was also practising his Psynergy. He also spark plasma-ed Garet.  
  
"Ivan, if it wasn't nearly Christmas, I would Pyroclasm you"  
  
Ivan gulped and said, "err, why are you here?"  
  
"Isaac and I want you to come for Christmas, with Hammet's permission of course"  
  
"Sure. MASTER HAMMEEEEET" shouted Ivan "wait he's asleep."  
  
"Now I'm not," said Lord Hammet, coming down the garden stairs, before Ivan opened his mouth, Hammet said  
  
"Yes Ivan you can go to Vale for Christmas" Hammet smiled "if you get me a present" 


	3. Chapter 3 Garet in Vale

(I've just realised) Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own golden sun  
  
  
  
"Isaac?" Garet called as they entered Isaac's house, "ISAAC!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Garet?" Isaac said on the stairs "Yes, Mia is here and I see you've got Ivan" Isaac smiled  
  
"So err, where is Mia?" asked Ivan  
  
"Oh, she's at Jenna's house" Isaac was still smiling "Garet, I recommend you look in a mirror. Ivan, you didn't spark plasma him by any chance?"  
  
"Yes I did and I was trying not to laugh." said Ivan smirking. Garet left and looked in the mirror. His hair looked like a lightning bolt had struck it (hey, it had!) and he looked like a lion.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Garet "WHEN I GET OVER THERE." Ivan ran to Jenna's house. ******** Garet, meanwhile tried to tame his hair, muttering 'when he got his hands on Ivan.' After an hour, he succeeded (Ivan's Spark Plasma was VERY powerful). He ran to Jenna's house, pretending to be forgiving.  
  
"Ivan, come out, im not going to hurt you." Garet said loudly.  
  
"Garet? Is that you?" Jenna rushed down the stairs to greet Garet. Ivan was following her. Garet gave Jenna a small hug, then rushed to Ivan.  
  
"I-V-A-N" Garet muttered  
  
"Err, I really didn't mean to Spark-Plasma your hair. It seems to conduct electricity," Ivan said hopefully  
  
"What's all this about then?" asked Jenna, tapping her foot  
  
"Well, I accidentally spark-plasma-ed Garet's hair." Ivan had to stop with Jenna giggling. Garet was glaring at her.  
  
"Garet, I wouldn't if I were you." warned Ivan  
  
"Um, Garet?" Mia (again) came strolling down the stairs. "where's Isaac?"  
  
"Oh he's at his house. why?" he replied "oh, nothing," Mia blushed  
  
"anyway.Before Garet interrupted, Ivan? What are you going to get Master Hammet?" asked Jenna. Ivan gasped  
  
"I.. don't know."Ivan bit his lip " We could look in the weird cave near Kraden's house?"  
  
"Err, I call it the Halt cave, because you get halt!" said Mia brightly "oh I'll fetch Isaac shall I?" she said, blushing scarlet again.  
  
Soon they were all outside the Halt cave. "Right, lets go in" said Ivan  
  
CLIFF HANGER ALERT!!! CLIFF HANGER ALERT!!! Danger! Just kidding, chapter 4 up soon hopefully! 


	4. Chapter 4 Garet in Halt Cave Vale again

Disclaimer: I didn't in the last chapter, and I don't now  
  
********  
  
Everyone was standing by the reveal pool. [Note from author: it's the pool in Halt cave that you have to reveal a log to get across]  
  
"Hmm, it seems that we can't get across" said Mia "and.."  
  
She had to stop then from Jenna falling over.  
  
"JENNA!" Mia screamed "are you Ok??"  
  
Jenna emitted a loud groan "there's a deep cut on my leg." Before she could continue, Mia was by her side, using ply.  
  
But, Garet's eyes are sensitive to light in the dark.  
  
"AHH!" he screamed as he fell into the reveal pool. Ivan shook his head,  
  
"Garet, you've done that before," he muttered.  
  
Mia giggled "yeah, you're sooo unoriginal"  
  
Garet frowned when Ivan used reveal, and his stomach was on a log.  
  
"Well, let's go already" said Isaac with his arms folded.  
  
"Yeah" said Jenna, Who wasn't laughing at all. ********  
  
"There was nothing in there?" asked Dora unbelievably "NOTHING!! When I was a girl, Halt Cave was a GOLD mine"  
  
"Um, mom? You probably took everything!" said Isaac  
  
"Hmmm, true" said Dora  
  
There was a stamping noise. Garet groaned  
  
"Not the Djinn, please not."  
  
He was interrupted by 28 Djinn marching in the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, Dora?" Ivan asked, "I thought you said you got the djinn to sleep?"  
  
"I did but they have, er, seemed to have woken up" said Dora nervously.  
  
"Alright! Where are the doughnuts!?!" shrieked sap  
  
"Yeah! I'm hungry!!" shouted Smog  
  
"Doughnuts?" Isaac smirked. Dora blushed and said  
  
"Yeah, I kinda said if the wanted doughnuts, they would have to go to sleep..."  
  
Ivan went to the fridge and said, "who wants a chocolate one?"  
  
"ME!!" said sap and all of the water djinn except fizz  
  
"Strawberry?"  
  
"ME!!" chorused kite and all the earth djinn  
  
"Vanilla?"  
  
All the fire djinn (apart from Torch) and Fizz cheered  
  
"Marmite?, Just kidding Toffee?"  
  
"YEY!" screamed the wind djinn and Torch (Kite was busily tucking into a strawberry doughnut)  
  
Everyone was staring open mouthed at Ivan  
  
"Ivan, your.your something else" laughed Mia  
  
Ivan grinned and said " are we going to figure out Hammet's Christmas present or not?"  
  
"Ivan, I've been thinking, he trades in silk, right?, and you know how he won't give lady Layana a silk gown?, well we'll go to Xian and get him, his next batch of silk, and Layana a silk gown!!" said Jenna breathlessly.  
  
Ivan beamed "Jenna!, Perfect!, we'll go tomorrow"  
  
Dora frowned "DON'T go up any forbidden peaks ok?"  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes "we WON'T"  
  
********  
  
Hello! Well was that a cliffhanger? I'm not really sure Garet: stop being mean to me!! Me: hey! It's a Fanfic! 


	5. Chapter 5 Garet in Mogall Forest

Garet's Big Mistake Chapter 5  
  
Hello, before I continue, I am so sorry this is so LATE!  
  
"I'm hungry!" Garet whined. They were halfway through Mogall forest, and were making slow progress; due mostly to Garet complaining about his stomach, even though he had eaten enough to feed five men, in Vale.  
  
Ivan sighed, and continued occasionally using the orb of force on tree trunks to find their way. Seeing that no one was taking notice of him whatsoever, Garet started moaning again.  
  
"Isaac, can't we stop for something to eat? We've been trekking for about ten hours."  
  
"Actually, I think it's only about five hours.it should have been three.Due to you getting lost and going in the WRONG cave! And to top it all of, we land in the north, where it's COLD and we dressed to go east. where it's WARM" glared Mia  
  
"Sorry." Garet turned to Isaac. "but still."  
  
"Alright, alright." Isaac unpacked Power Bread, an Herb, and an Apple, and sat down on a tree stump. The others did the same.  
  
About ten minutes later they were back on the path. Mia and Ivan were walking in silence, Isaac was pretending to listen to Garet rambling on, and thinking about Mia while he was at it. They were near the end, where the killer ape was. Garet was so involved in discussion he tripped over a tree root.  
  
As usual, everyone laughed.  
  
Garet groaned "It's not funny!"  
  
He grabbed the Orb of Force from Ivan, and aimed it at him. It was a poor aim, so it hit the killer ape's tree trunk.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe it's of to see its cousin!" laughed Ivan.  
  
Isaac frowned "I don't think he has cousin's, and there's something fishy."  
  
They heard a loud roar  
  
"It's back!"  
  
Sure enough, the big brown ape came running out of the forest.  
  
Garet smirked, "this is gonna be easy."  
  
Isaac got annoyed "yeah, easy for you to say!! You didn't use any attacks in Mogall Forest, (due to YOU getting lost) cause the beasts there were so easy it died with one Attack! And guess who's attack it was? Huh?"  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Yes, and." Isaac kept on rambling on about Garet.  
  
"Hey Isaac! Catch!" Ivan threw 4 djiin to him.  
  
Isaac blinked "thanks! But. what about you?"  
  
Ivan smirked and brought out 4-wind djiin.  
  
Mia gasped "how.8? How? What?"  
  
Ivan, again, smirked. "Just a little. trick"  
  
Garet looked puzzled "Why isn't it attacking?  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
As if hearing Garet the Killer ape roared. Not that loudly. But, a trembling shook the earth. It got louder, and louder. Suddenly, a huge Gorilla came out of the forest. It was black, and it's finger's crackled with electricity. no, whoosh with water. no, flame with fire. actually, ALL the element's!  
  
The 'Gorilla' roared, and leaped into battle  
MUAH HA HA!  
  
I am evil, EVIL I tell you!  
  
But not as evil as last time.  
  
And my brain will go REALLY slow if you don't review! So, Ya read Ya review,  
  
And I Don't see very many! 


	6. Chapter 6 Garet with an ape

Hi!  
  
Lugia: T_T  
  
Muses: X_X  
  
Me: what.?  
  
Lugia: you forgot to feed us! Where have you been?  
  
Me: HOLIDAY! ^_^ (Shows new tan)  
  
Lugia: _*  
  
Me: Story time! And I don't see many reviews (gasp) eleven! And most by Samora Somara! Naughty naughty! You read, PLEASE review (puts on puppy face) pwease? Im onwy eweven  
  
* * *  
  
Garet's big mistake: chapter 6  
  
"How are we gonna fight this thing?" exclaimed Ivan  
  
"ask Garet. . . "  
  
(a/n: I'm gonna do this like a commentator)  
  
The Mega Ape roared, and used Mother Gaia, attacking Ivan. Ivan cast Spark Plasma, sending the ape into some trees. It appeared weakened. Isaac used Grand Gaia. The ape used potent cure! Mia used Tundra, encasing it in Ice,  
  
"Its frozen!" Garet yelled, using Volcano,  
  
Big Mistake  
  
The Ape melted. Mia, summoned Boreas. The giant freezer thing let down his ice cold fury. Garet summoned meteor, the red hot rock fell from its place in the orbit, bringing burning flames. Ivan summoned Thor. The god of thunder awakened, and send down his dangerous fury. Isaac summoned Judgement. The God sent all of earth's power, crushing the helpless Ape. Isaac used grand Gaia again.  
  
The ape, had enough, fell  
  
Right on top of Mia.  
  
"NOOOOO!" yelled Isaac rushing to her side.  
  
Garet, not realising what had happened, laughed, "Not so tough now, eh?"  
  
Then he saw Isaac.  
  
"Isaac."  
  
He saw Mia (a/n you know how the stupid monsters disappear when you kill them?)  
  
"Isaac. I'm so sorry, what about revive?"  
  
Isaac's face brightened, and fell "djinn"  
  
"oh"  
  
Ivan spoke up "Let's take her to Xian! There's a great healer there!"  
  
"ok!"  
  
****  
  
am I evil? No? yes? I refuse to put up another chapter until I have 15 reviews! So review! I have it here ready! 


	7. Chapter 7 Garet in the sanctum

Garet's big mistake  
  
I know, I know, I haven't updated! ; =_(  
  
Oh well, Oi! Zelda! Disclaimer Zelda: I'm supposed to be in a sewer with Link, you haven't taken me out yet! T_T you've been to busy playing golden moon, silver sun . . .the found time. Me: GOLDEN SUN 2: THE LOST AGE! Just do the disclaimers Zelda: whatever She doesn't own golden sun so there, can I go and kiss Link now? Me: (busy playing TLA) yeah whatever And um . . . I didn't have this ready . . .  
  
* * * *  
Garet's big mistake chapter 7  
  
Garet, unsurprisingly, was groaning. "Mia weighs a ton"  
  
Isaac glared at him "no she doesn't! She is the right weight, not too giggly . . ."  
  
Ivan and Garet raised their eyebrows "And how would you know?"  
  
Isaac paused "um . . .err . . ." He glared at Ivan, who was laughing uncontrollably. "What? Is? So? Funny?"  
  
"Nu-nu-nothing"  
  
"yeah . . . sure" said Garet smirking.  
  
Isaac's look changed "can we go to Xian now?"  
  
"whatever"  
  
* * * *  
  
(a/n I'm not sure, but for the purpose of this fic, the girl with the water is in Xian)  
  
"few broken bones, but other than that, she's fine" said the Great Healer  
  
Mia was currently asleep. They were in Xian, and the Great Healer had just revived Mia.  
  
Isaac was relived "so . . . is she okay?"  
  
The Great Healer laughed "ok? She'll be as right as rain when her bones have healed" Mia chose that moment to wake up. The first person she saw, and talked to, was Isaac.  
  
"Isaac! Are you ok? Am I ok? Where are we?"  
  
Isaac smiled "It's ok Mia, were in Xian, the great healer healed you"  
  
Mia got up "I must thank . . . OW!"  
  
Isaac looked anxious "Mia! Are you ok?"  
  
"What happened?" she asked, tears springing into her eyes.  
  
"Your bones are broken, we'll have to stay in Xian for a little while" Ivan said.  
  
She smiled "as long as I'm with you all, I'm happy"  
  
Garet interrupted the little scene by laughing.  
  
"What?" everyone asked simultaneously.  
  
"No, you only want to be with Isaac! Kiss me Isaac, hug me Isaac! Do something naughty with me Isaac" laughed Garet.  
  
Mia and Isaac went furiously red. Ivan joined in laughing.  
  
"What's all the fuss about" asked a girl, about 14.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ivan, taking a liking with the girl, and sensing something strange about her.  
  
"My name is Lila," said Lila "have . . . we met before? You look familiar . . ."  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Mia. You're that girl with the water! Who we annoyed by spilling it!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! You're the travellers!" smiled Lila "I've got a new job, I make silk, but only part time, I'm still water girl" she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, they will make you a full time worker soon" smiled Isaac sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah they will . . ." she shot a glance at Ivan, and he felt something nudge his mind. "you're adepts, aren't you?"  
  
Isaac tensed "how do you know about Adepts?"  
  
She smiled "Because I am one!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Dun dun dun DUN! The suspense! The horror! What adept is Lila? Right the price for reading is reviewing so, REVIEW! Or you are a thief and get thrown in jail. 


End file.
